Without a Trace
by GlibLittleActor
Summary: Set in Terminal City, after Season 2. Max and Alec finally become a couple with Logan out of the picture. A newcomer to Terminal City causes tension between the pair. Can they make their relationship work amidst the never ending obstacles life puts in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, but I sure do love it.

xxx JUMPING INTO THE ACTION WITH THIS ONE xxx

Horizontal Lines will signify a change in scene or point of view.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Max opened the door of her Terminal City apartment and Alec followed her inside. The warehouse raid had gone off without a hitch, now she could take the night off. The food supplies would sustain them for a while.

Alec adjusted the lapels of his jacket, while he leant against her apartment wall. He had been weird all day, almost shy, which he never was.

He shot her a coy sidelong glance. "Meet you downstairs at the bar in ten?" His eyes were full of hope as he waited for her reply.

He loomed closer to her. She shifted, unnerved by his imposing presence and intentions.

As she took a step backwards a lopsided grin stretched across his face.

Where was Joshua when she needed him? Suddenly she remembered that he had dinner plans with Gem and Dalton tonight. Her stomach swirled creating a feeling of nausea.

She spent most nights hanging out or working jobs with Alec, but they were never alone.

He stood in front of her. "Make sure you wear those tight blue jeans and black leather jacket I like." His waggling eyebrows confirmed her suspicions. After weeks of heavy flirting on his side, he was asking her out.

"I'm wearing that now."

He cocked his head and his eyes openly perused her body. He reached for her chin. "You always are." She could feel his warm breath on her face and desire began to stir within her under his heated gaze.

She shoved him away, embarrassed, a smile tugging at her lips. "Get out, you jerk!" She grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at him.

He laughed proudly and dodged the projectile. He blurred towards the door looking for an exit.

"Now Max..." He said, pausing in the doorway. "Don't keep me waiting. It's been long enough."

Her apartment door closed before she could respond. She stared at the white door wistfully at a loss for words.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several weeks prior, Logan had found a cure for the virus housed in Max's body.

During their forced separation she managed to convince herself that a cure would solve all of their problems.

A couple nights after she was virus free, they had an elaborate candlelit dinner in his apartment. Max became aware it no longer felt right, recoiling from him when he tried to kiss her.

To this day Logan was bitter, he blamed Alec for the separation. He thought Alec had been hanging in the wings all along biding his time to pounce.

It turned out Logan was right, pounce he did. After she told Alec that she wasn't going to be dating Logan, things changed between them. She smiled to herself in memory of his flirtatious innuendos, subtle touches and not so innocent caresses.

Each passing day, they spent in Terminal City their bond grew stronger.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Max walked into her bedroom to grab a jacket and self-consciously checked her appearance in the mirror. She wondered if this was how _normal_ girls felt. "This is only Alec… smart ass Alec." A little date with him had her immobilised with fear.

She had been on the run from Manticore and managed to survive countless brushes with death. She was a soldier. "Get a grip, Max."

Deep down she knew what scared her. They had a real chance of working out long term. He wasn't like Logan or Darren. He was on her level, a Transgenic.

She wanted him, but intimacy was a double-edged sword. If she let him in and lost him, she wouldn't know how to deal it. Original Cindy's voice echoed in her mind, 'You can't think like that Sugar. You gotta let somebody in one day.'

Max changed her top, optimistic it would settle her nerves. She looked into the mirror again and sighed. It changed nothing.

She put her original clothing back on and sat down on the edge of her bed. She could just stay in, stand him up, he'd get over it. That was the safe option. She always ran from relationships. She wasn't going to do that anymore, not with Alec.

Max stormed to her front door flinging it open. The door ricocheted off the wall and slammed closed behind her.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Terminal City's bar was a short walk from her apartment.

She entered the bar, surveying the room for Alec. He was seated alone in a corner booth with two beers. The beer he'd brought her was starting to gather condensation.

She pushed her way through the crowd. When she was a few metres away she noticed he was wearing different clothes. He wore a black t-shirt that accentuated his athletic body and smouldering eyes. He had wet, unkept hair.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who was nervous. He looked good.

"Hey," she said sitting down across from him. The scent of his aftershave lingered in the air. He smelt good too.

"I see you went with my favourite," Alec said, eyeing her clothes.

"Yeah. Thanks for the beer." Max looked down at the drink in front of her careful to avoid his gaze. Her heart raced in anticipation of the night's events.

"No problem." Alec sipped his beer and scooted around the booth to get closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his thigh against hers. "Is it busy in here tonight or what?"

His hand softly caressed her knee. "It…" She froze in panic and peered down at his hand.

He swiftly removed it.

 _God_ , she was making messing this up. She needed her best friend to talk some sense into her. "Sorry," she muttered, her face softening to force a smile in his direction.

He studied her for a few seconds before he placed his hand back on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "S'okay."

Alec always understood.

Silence hung in the air for what felt like an eternity. Max fidgeted with the label on her drink and occasionally took glimpses at Alec, who was surveying their surroundings. She sucked at relationships, being all mushy and vulnerable wasn't her thing.

"Max…" he whispered in a low husky voice. He angled himself towards her and she felt his hand slide a little higher up her leg. His thumb stroked her inner thigh.

She looked up at him to find his eyes were saying a thousand things neither of them had the courage too.

"Come to my place," he bravely said.

"We just got here Alec, aren't we meant-"

"We talk all the time Max. You're always telling me to shut up." She let out a soft laugh.

"How could I forget?" She sipped on her beer, struggling to put together a coherent sentence when his hand was so close to where she really wanted it.

He removed her beer from her hand and placed it on the other side of the table, just out of reach. He wasn't letting her avoid him any longer.

His fingers started to walk themselves up her body. "Sides, do you really want to go on a date? It's so ordinary. We don't need small talk." Alec leant in close to her ear. "I want to see you in something else..." His fingers stroked the slither of skin exposed between her jeans and midriff, edging under her top. "Something with more skin. Lingerie perhaps, that might be my new favourite."

His hand stilled and he drew back to look at her. She was breathless, her body begged for his touch.

She placed her hand on his wrist. His pulse thumped in time with hers. She bit down on her lip and saw Alec's eyes narrow as he watched her.

His free hand slid up to her neck, pulling her closer.

She leant towards him as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed when his mouth left hers to plant butterfly kisses down her neck. Her breath hitched at the sensation of his tongue gliding along her skin. Alec mumbled something incoherent against her collarbone in return.

She heard a purposeful cough and opened her newly closed eyes. They were in public.

She caught a few males in the room who were staring, a little too slow to avert their gaze.

"I know naked would be your favourite," she whispered. Alec laughed into her neck and let go of her. He sprawled back against the booth.

She already missed the feel of his hands on her body.

"What?" he yawned. He was cute when he was sleepy.

Feeling playful, she folded her feet up onto the booth and crawled up close beside him. He put his arm around her waist to steady her as she knocked the table in the process.

With her mouth by his ear, she seductively teased, "Naked is my favourite Alec… that's how I want you when you touch me." His fingers mindlessly stroked her back.

She had never openly flirted with him. His wild grin lets her know just how much he appreciated it.

She placed her hand on his chiselled jaw and kissed his lips, with more force this time around. Alec eagerly pried her mouth open and slid his tongue in. One hand fisted her hair while his mouth crashed against hers.

She could feel him trying to nudge her onto his lap. She resisted, resting her forehead on his to catch her breath.

"Can we go? I want the touching to start," he panted. Max laughed, she'd never heard him beg, not even when that chip was about to explode in his neck.

Alec's hand skimmed over the side of her breast as it fell, resting on her ass. Her whole body tingled.

"I have to stop by Joshua's and Dix wanted me to-"

He silenced her with a passionate, desperate kiss that left her wanting more. "When you're in my bed you'll forget all of it."

"Who said anything about a bed?"

"I like the way you think."

She could almost see his dirty little mind running all the possibilities. In his haste to leave, he stumbled out of the booth and held out his hand for her. She had managed to unsettle his picture-perfect facade. It was only fair, he had gotten under her skin and he took great pleasure in the fact.

Max intertwined her fingers with his and they fled the bar for his place.

She heard his apartment door click closed and seconds later was pinned against it. He was all over her like a starving man who'd waited all too long for his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Alec was sitting in headquarters after a contact of his found a warehouse they could hit. He twiddled his thumbs while Dix worked his magic to pull up plans for the place.

The last few months had been the best of his short life. Everything within Terminal City was running smoothly, Ames White seemed to be off their back and Cale was staying out of their business.

The most noteworthy change in his life was Max. She was his in every way he'd ever dreamed of.

For the last two weeks, he had spent every night with her. The way she cried out his name in ecstasy still made his heart flutter like it was their first time together. Every morning that he woke up with her in his arms, he knew everything would be alright in the world.

"Here you go," Dix said.

"Thanks, man. I'll take them to her." With the plans in hand, Alec walked to Max's office.

He opened the door and saw her visibly relax when she realised it was him. "Happy to see me?" He entered and closed the door behind him.

"As long as you don't bring me more work. I thought it was Mole, I can't handle his whining."

Alec scoffed at her contempt for Mole. She was his little spitfire, always willing to argue her case. Mole wasn't fond of any opinion other than his own.

"I have the plans for the food warehouse."

"Hand it over," she ordered.

He walked around the back of her desk determined to quash bossy Max. He liked her softer side, the one she only showed to a privileged few.

He leant over her shoulder and lifted her hair away so he could kiss her neck. He felt her fingers run through and scrunch his hair to keep him close. "Remember the last time we did this?"

"Mm," she purred. "We just left your place a few hours ago."

He let out a short laugh and put the papers on her desk. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant the last time we raided a food warehouse together?"

"How could I forget?" A mischievous glint was present in her eyes. He wanted to have his way with her, right then and there in her office, but he composed himself.

She scoured the plans before her, to formulate a strategy, while Alec reminisced about what took place after that infamous raid.

It was the night of their first date. He'd been on edge all day, trying to decide if he should make a move and finally let his feelings be known. Her demeanour had softened around him for the last few days. She wasn't as quick to brush off his advances.

Joshua had made plans of his own so it was the perfect time to get her alone. She wouldn't have a third wheel present to put distance between them.

This was the one time he was thankful Manticore gave him a photographic memory. They didn't get one wink of sleep that night, managing to christen almost every surface of his apartment after leaving the bar.

"Should we show Mole?" Her voice invaded his naughty thoughts.

"Huh?"

Max rolled her eyes as she stood, leaving a chair in her wake. "Get your head in the game."

Alec followed her into Headquarters discreetly checking her out. He had managed to keep public displays of affection between them to a minimum.

It was no easy task. He had to look at her lush lips or the ample view of her derriere on display every time she leant over a table. Every inch of him craved her, but he waited for closed doors when nobody could interrupt.

Her pleasurable gasps were for his ears and him alone.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alec, Dix and Mole were sitting in Headquarters discussing how they could get the supplies without alerting the media when they heard a commotion on the stairs.

Max's eyes, along with everyone else, darted to find the source of the disruption.

"Alright, I'm going! Let go of me fellas... easy."

A rather rugged, tall, muscular man, bumbled up the last step into HQ. A shotgun was firmly pressed into his back held by one of the two perimeter guards which followed.

Moles men aggressively shoved him into a nearby wall and proceeded to pat him down.

"Quit feeling me up. I like chicks."

They ignored his request and continued to manhandle him. Max could sense his simmering rage.

Seconds later, he whirled around and knocked a guard out with a clean punch to the face. He then blurred and pinned the other by the throat against the wall. "I asked you nicely. Now, this is me telling you," he snarled.

Max's view was obstructed when Alec moved in front of her. She stepped out from behind him not willing to play second fiddle.

"Hey!" she commanded in an authoritative tone.

The newcomer took notice of her, gazing in her direction, between the shaggy tendrils of his long brown hair.

Mole cocked his gun and aimed it at him. "Let him go or I'll blow a hole in your head."

He was always so dramatic. She saw the man's grip loosen slightly on the guard, who coughed grateful for the intake of air.

The newcomers piercing blue eyes hadn't left hers since they made contact. She unintentionally found herself returning his stare.

"You know him?" Alec asked.

"No!" Max immediately replied, feeling the scrutiny of those around her.

The newcomer laughed and released the guard he had pinned. "You…" he said stepping closer towards her, "You can pat me down for as long as you like."

Max was more than ready to wipe that smirk off his face inching forward. Alec's arm came down across her midsection blocking her path.

"Not now."

She relented, standing with her hip jutted out. "Your lucky day."

"Doubt it, cause you're not over here." He placed a hand over his heart in jest.

Max tossed her hand in the air. "Please, you're embarrassing yourself."

She strolled back to where she sat before the disruption, choosing to ignore him. She was more concerned with Alec's behaviour. Where did he get off ordering her around? She wasn't a child.

"X5?... What's your name?" Alec said as he squared his shoulders.

"X5-839… Names Trace."

"As in gone without?" Max suggested, unable to sit quietly in the corner.

"How'd you know?" He lifted his chin in her direction.

"I'm a genius," she said sarcastically leaning on the table top. She hoped her body language screamed disinterest.

"I bet you are." Trace's eyes danced with joy.

He had no idea he was digging himself a hole by flirting with her.

Alec blocked her view again and made his presence known. "She loves handing out names to all… the strays. I'm Alec, this is Mole and that's Dix."

"You can put the gun down." She heard Trace say. Alec nodded for Mole to drop it.

Trace sidestepped his way back into her line of sight. "What's your name, Darlin?"

"You don't need to know her name!" Alec's voice warned. He moved up into Trace's personal space.

Max could see Alec's fists were clenched by his sides. She didn't understand why he was getting worked up over this guy.

"Oh, I get it you two getting freaky?"

Max snorted in disgust.

"She doesn't need protection from me, buddy."

"The names Alec," he spat.

Trace waved at him dismissively. "Whatever. After all, Manticore made her a genius."

Max felt the corners of her lips rise slightly before she looked away. "You three can deal with this. Let me know when we're leaving."

She strolled out of HQ to the sound of Alec's voice. "Gladly."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you doing in Terminal City?" Mole said starting the interrogation.

"What's it to you?" Trace remarked and folded his arms defiantly.

Mole raised his gun again causing Trace to laugh. "You're to slow lizard man."

"Try me," he challenged.

Alec rubbed his forehead wishing Manticore had taught Mole that killing everyone wasn't always the solution. "Mole, really?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't be okay with it pretty boy, she'd get over it... eventually."

Moles knowing grin grated on Alec's thinning patience.

He wasn't wrong, Alec wanted to wring Traces neck for daring to make eyes at Max, but it wasn't what the situation called for. _"_ Are you gonna answer him? I don't have all day to waste."

"I came to check it out. I'm not looking for trouble."

Alec looked around the room at the guard's Trace attacked. "Funny way to go about it."

Trace shrugged indifferently to their antagonism. "Am I free to go now?"

Alec had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last they heard from him. "Don't make problems or you'll be as good as dead."

Mole piped in, "It'll be me who gets that pleasure."

Trace pressed his lips together, anger clouding his features as he walked away.

Mole blew cigar smoke towards Alec. "X5's. Who needs em?"

"You'd miss me if I was gone," Alec protested while he socked Mole on the bicep.

"Going somewhere?... Princess won't mind. I'm sure she'd find a new X5 to follow her around… him maybe?"

Alec felt his chest tighten at the thought. "Funny," he said blandly. Mole threw him a fake smile in return.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Trace had managed to put the group in charge offside with his entrance.

He wasn't going to let that phase him, he hadn't come to make friends. He was safer on his own as long as he laid low.

The brunette from earlier was stuck in his mind, there was something about her. Those eyes, her dark brown eyes, she seemed familiar.

He wandered the desolate streets of Terminal City, finding it hard to suppress his urge to find her. If she wouldn't tell him her name, he could catch a glimpse of her barcode.

He climbed the outside stairwell of a nearby building with views over the hub of the city. He waited for hours figuring she was bound to come by. Excitement surged through him when he spotted her in the distance. She was on her own, fiddling with her riding gloves as she walked.

Her hair blew around in the night breeze and he used his enhanced vision to check for her barcode. Her collar kept it hidden.

She strutted down an alleyway without a care in the world. Trace followed her every move leaping across buildings tops, careful to remain unseen.

Her pace slowed for a split second, no human would have noticed. He was impressed that she'd made him so quickly. She was waiting for the assailant to make a move, like a good soldier.

He sprung down from the building above and blurred towards her. He lifted the hair splayed across her neck with one hand while the other dragged her collar down. She flashed around in an instant, fists at the ready, unamused to see him.

He held his hands up in surrender. He didn't want a fight. "452… I should have known."

Her eyes darted around as if she was a caged animal, plotting her escape before her face became hard and impassive. Trace could sense discomfort radiating off her in waves. She must have had run-ins before with the other Transgenics around Terminal City.

"I'm not like the other devoted soldiers who despise 09ers," he said, with all sincerity. He often wished Zack had trusted him enough to let him in on the plan.

"I never saw you as a traitor, you were the hero in my story. You gave me..." He looked around at the dilapidated buildings and overflowing dumpsters. "All this."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her laugh but dropped her fists from a combat stance. He put his hands in his pockets trying to look casual.

He wondered if she still went by Maxie. "Do I get to know your name now? I assume you have one."

"My name's Max." Her tone of voice dared him to make a mocking comment.

"Max. It suits you. Do you live in Terminal City?"

She nodded in response.

"Sorry about earlier." Trace held out his hand for her to shake in an attempt to make amends for their first interaction. "Friends?"

She left him hanging, shooting him a withering glare instead. "You corner me alone in a dark alleyway and you expect us to be friends?"

He was bemused by her moxy. She was a different girl to the one Zack had described.

"So untrusting. You're smart, I'll definitely be seeing you around… Max."

As he exited the alleyway he heard her utter, "Knowing my luck."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's wrong?" Alec said placing his arm on her shoulder to keep her close.

Max realised she had been quiet for too long completely zoning out during dinner. She shook her head and touched his hand which hung over her shoulder.

The conversation she had with Trace was on her mind. He reminded her of Alec when she met him, way too much confidence, guarded and lonely.

The doorbell to the bar chimed as another customer entered.

She spotted Trace headed their way and inadvertently tensed. Alec looked down at her with a frown on his face.

"Not again," she muttered. Trace must have followed her.

She slid out of Alec's grasp. Before she could leave he took her hand in his, questioningly. "I need to go to the bathroom." It was the first thing that came to her mind.

Alec relaxed and slowly let go of her hand.

She hastily headed for the bathroom keen to avoid Trace. She made contact with the door pushing it partly open when she felt a hand her forearm.

"I'm not following you, so you don't have to run." She whirled around to find Trace standing far too close to her.

She remained guarded, committed to giving him the cold shoulder. "I don't run. I'm not scared of anyone, especially you."

"I'd hope not, you wouldn't be half as interesting if you were. I bet you're a fighter, a straight talker who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. Am I right?"

Max couldn't argue with his depiction of her.

"I heard this is where I can get some real food. I'll take anything fried. I guess I have you to thank for that addiction," he joked.

Max caught Alec's wary gaze from the corner of her eye. She tugged her arm free from Trace's grip.

"What, you didn't like rice or porridge?" she sassed.

"It's bland and after 20 years of it… Manticore's got a lot to answer for. They really cramped my style. They couldn't even give us a hamburger on our birthday."

 _Manticore cramped his style_ , that was an understatement. Manticore made their lives hell.

Traces eyes met hers begging for something. "I remember," she conceded, softening her demeanour.

Alec stood up from their booth and Max subtly motioned for him to sit down. "I'll introduce you to some friends."

She pushed past Trace and glanced back over her shoulder to check if he was following her. He was a few steps behind sporting a smirk.

She sat down next to Alec in the booth.

"That's Joshua and you've met Alec. We knew each other before Terminal City. Do you know anyone here?"

"No, I haven't run into anyone."

Joshua sniffed the air around Trace then moved over in the booth so he could join them.

"I'll pass. I don't wanna smell like dog."

Joshua growled at him. Nobody was allowed to insult her family. Max swung her legs out of the booth prepared to knock some manners into him.

He looked back at her and his expression sobered. "Lighten up, Maxie. I'm sure he smells fine, but I'm not the guy who has dinner with your little pals."

"What's your problem? And my name's Max," she hissed remaining seated.

"My mistake," he replied sarcastically.

Trace slapped Joshua on the back like they were old friends and winked goodbye to her.

She stared at his back as he strolled to the bar counter. He'd called her Maxie, only her unit did that.

"Max?" Alec said.

She was torn, she wanted to confront Trace but knew Alec would take her departure to heart.

At that moment Trace cocked his head for her to come join him. He wanted to have dinner with her, only her, it seemed.

"Little fella made a new friend?"

Max faced Joshua and placed her hand on Alec's knee. "I don't know yet. He only arrived today."

"I don't trust him," Joshua said beholding Alec, who grunted in agreement.

Joshua liked everyone.

After Trace's interruption, Alec had been quieter than usual letting Joshua drive the conversation for the rest of the night.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The trio left the bar headed for Joshua's place. She was beginning to miss Alec's verbal diarrhoea.

Max slipped him a curious glance. She needed to know what his problem was. "Spill it."

"You told him your name," his tone implied it meant something.

"Not like it's a secret. He saw my barcode anyway." Max shrugged oblivious to what Alec could infer.

"When did you two talk? You left headquarters when Mole and I were sussing him out."

"Just before I came to the bar. He didn't say much, wanted to know who I was. He thought he could sneak up on me though."

Alec stood a little taller, his expression lighter like he'd solved a mystery. "And you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her defence mechanisms never fooled Alec. His green eyes delved into hers challenging her statement. Max wrapped an arm around his waist and he pulled her in close for a sidelong hug. "I can handle it."

"Tell me I wasn't like that when we first met?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"The flirting and the cockiness." Max laughed and his whole face lit up. The devil may care, Alec, she'd fallen for was back.

"You're still like that."

He gave her a come-hither look and she weakened a little in the knees. It had taken her far too long to realise what was right in front of her.

"I've only ever been like that with you, cause you're my girl."

"Am I?"

Alec dragged her in for a punishing kiss.

"Ah!" she gasped yanking her head away. She couldn't see where she was walking. "Alec!"

"Mm," he mumbled lustfully trying to kiss her again.

"Lil Fella and Alec get busy?" Joshua pronounced.

Alec chuckled and teasingly dragged his thumb across her plump lips. "That's always the plan."

She shoved him off of her, swatting at his head.

"What!? Tell me it's not."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I don't normally add new characters which aren't in the show but this worked in my head. Go check out Ben Robson from Animal Kingdom for a visual of the Trace character.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Ca-Caw, Ca-Caw."

The shrill call present in her nightmares woke Max from her sleep. An omen of bad tidings was perched outside her window, shaking the raindrops off its shiny black feathers.

"Ca-Caw, Ca-Caw."

She'd heard the ominous call when Zack and her siblings attempted to take down Manticore and when she fought Ben in the forest.

From the rail of the fire escape, it stared with beady dead eyes, forcing her to relive her greatest failures. What was the blue lady trying to tell her? Did she deserve to be punished for what she was? What she'd done? The blood on her hands would never wash away.

Max picked up the book resting on her nightstand and threw it at the window. The crow sprung into flight at the sudden sound. Her mattress shifted as Alec rolled over and encased her in his arms. Comforted by his touch, she laid in bed, putting the bird's appearance out of her mind.

"Stop," he murmured in a sleepy voice and tightened his hold on her. Max smiled to herself, impressed by his ability to sense when she was lost in her thoughts.

"Go back to sleep. I'm gonna take a shower."

He groaned in displeasure, rolling onto his back and releasing her. Alec loved to watch her sleep, the shark DNA in her body made it rarely occur. Max climbed out of bed, selected an outfit from her dresser and walked into the bathroom.

She put her clean clothes on top of the dirty clothes basket and undressed. She opened the glass shower door and stepped inside to turn on the taps. The warm water was soothing as it ran down her naked body. The soapy suds of her jasmine lotion lathered her body.

She could hear Alec moving about in her bedroom. Moments later, a flood of cool air entered the shower cubicle and Alec's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He planted soft kisses along the top of her shoulder. "You smell good."

"Original Cindy hooked me up." Max shuffled around within his arms, he was _very_ happy to see her. Alec locked eyes with her and lovingly crushed his mouth to hers. His hand trailed up her ribs to knead her breast.

She pushed him backwards until he hit the tiled wall with a grunt and pressed herself against him. His hands slid down to her rear holding her close. Exhilarated by her need for him, Max aggressively pulled his lips back to hers.

He broke away from her eager kiss for a few seconds, "Hello to you too." He swiftly lifted her up off the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Alec reversed their positions so she was against the wall. He wore his usual cheeky smirk and she waited for him to kiss her. Max parted her lips, letting Alec's tongue glide against hers. He began to slowly grind against her, taking his time.

"Alec..." she breathed after a few minutes desperate for more of him. He pushed open the shower door and carried her over to the basin, setting her down on the counter. Max widened her legs and Alec slid between her thighs taking her in one quick movement. "Aw!" She moaned her nails clenching on his back as he thrust wildly into her with everything he had. His touch was the greatest thing she'd ever experienced.

Their frantic movements were short-lived before they tumbled into ecstasy together. In the aftermath, Alec rested his head in the crook of her neck while he caught his breath. She shivered as the cool air met her wet skin. Max looked down at the foam scattered on various parts of her body and the counter.

"Can I finish my shower?"

Alec laughed, taking in the state of the bathroom. He helped her down to the floor. She walked towards the shower while he grabbed a towel. "Don't act like you don't love it, that I'm always ready. It's the benefit of dating a Transgenic."

She smiled back at him over her shoulder as she stepped under the warm running water. "I've always found ordinaries were ready for me. Maybe those girls weren't into you?" Alec was quiet as she washed her body. When the last of the soap suds entered the drain, Max turned off the taps. Alec stood in the bathroom doorway, his towel slung low around his waist waiting for her.

Max collected her clothes and brushed past him, entering the bedroom. She could feel his eyes on her as she dropped her towel to get dressed. "Were they?" He said while she stepped into the leg holes of her black underwear. Max faced him, puzzled as to what he was talking about. She slid her bra on and clasped it behind her. "Were they always ready, the ordinaries?"

When she understood his question, she twisted away from him, bending down to pick up her jeans. Purposely giving Alec something to look at.

He cleared his throat and added, "You're hard to resist..." He was closer than before.

Alec hooked an arm around her waist and slung her onto the bed causing her to drop her jeans. He hovered over her wedging himself between her legs. She giggled and tugged on his towel until it unravelled, tossing it on the floor. Max leant up to kiss him, closing her eyes in anticipation.

His lips never met hers. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her in contemplation. "Come here," she said playfully, hugging his waist with her legs encouragingly.

Alec glanced away and hesitantly asked, "How many have there been?" She waited for his eyes to lock with hers so he could see how offended she was by his question. "I didn't mean it like that." She pushed him off of her to the other side of the bed. "Max, I was just curious. You've been out of Manticore for a lot longer than I have... you don't have to answer." Alec climbed off of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, followed by his jeans in silence.

They had been sharing a bed for weeks, getting intimate, but neither had opened up about their past relationships. All he knew about her dating history, was Logan Cale and they weren't even really together. She stared up at the ceiling from the bed, Alec was her first _real_ boyfriend. "I've never been with anyone else because I wanted to. It's only ever been during heat. I couldn't even tell you their names." She saw Alec still in her peripheral vision. He was listening. "The first time, I didn't know what was happening. I missed that class at Manticore. I was 13 and some sick old guy didn't stop me."

"Max-"

"Don't!" His eyes reflected the pain she felt when they met hers. He gave her a sympathetic nod and averted his gaze. "I've... never told anyone that before." Alec had a way of making her feel safe. Slowly but surely, she was sure he'd learn all of her secrets and strangely it didn't bother her. She glanced over at him while he buckled his belt. His athletic back flexed as he grabbed a nearby shirt and pulled it on. He was all hers. "At least this time, it will be with you."

He flashed her his cocky smirk and stalked over to the bed. He pulled her up towards him for a punishing kiss. "You _better_ find me."

"What about you? How many ladies have you charmed into your bed?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for an answer as she stood on the bed.

"Five," Alec replied. "What's that look for?"

He had a way with women, she'd seen firsthand how they fell for his lines. Her saving grace was the fact that he never let people get close to him. "I thought it would be more. Are the girls from Jampony in that count?" Max eyed him expectantly.

"Two were, you know about the sisters. I met an escort with Biggs on a mission and another straight after Manticore burnt before we met up at the barn."

"Shame you couldn't add Asha to that list," Max joked as she struggled to digest the thought of him being intimate with someone else.

"Not really. I got who I wanted all along." Alec ran a finger along her collarbone, sending a shiver through her body. Max couldn't put aside the uneasiness she had in her stomach. Who was the fifth?

He kissed the top of her bust ready for round two but she couldn't let the topic drop. She felt his hands undoing the clasp of her bra. She removed her arms from his neck and leant back, disconnecting his mouth from her skin. A look of concern crossed his face.

"You were a regular at the blowfish?"

"I never had sex with them. They danced and may have touched-" She held up a hand for him to stop.

"I don't need details." Her heart beat faster, connecting the dots by process of elimination. The last girl was a Transgenic, she wasn't special to him like he was to her. Did he meet her in Terminal City? Was it a twisted breeding partner scenario she'd rather not know about?

"It was heat," he said, softly touching her cheek.

"Is she here?" Max whispered, unable to look him in the eye. It was in her nature to keep probing her for answers. He hadn't asked her to stop.

He backed away from the bed and rubbed the scruff of his neck. "Dunno, I never cared to look. Does it matter?"

 _Does it matter?_ Unbelievable, of course, it did. She stared at him trying to decide if he was lying to her or he really had no clue. She jumped down from the bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Max," he begged from the other side of the door. She locked it, to let him know she wasn't in the mood to talk.

She had never considered herself a jealous person, but then she'd never really cared about anyone like this before. She wanted him to leave the apartment. She needed time alone to process the new information about his sex life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

Why hadn't he left? Anyone else would have taken the hint.

"I made you coffee and toast," Alec said from outside the bathroom door. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Can we forget the conversation?"

It wasn't his fault. She had overreacted and wasn't sure how to make things better. Max's pride tended to keep apologies lodged in her throat. She pulled on his t-shirt that was lying on the bathroom floor and walked to the door. She unlocked it, failing to find the courage to open it.

"Max?"

Hearing the worry in his voice she opened the door. He was patiently waiting on the other side. "Have you eaten?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah… I didn't know if you wanted me to stay."

Part of her wanted him to leave right now to avoid the awkwardness she had created. He led the way into the kitchen and she silently followed. Max sat down at the breakfast bar and he carried his dirty dishes to the sink.

She ate her toast before it went cold and watched him clean each dish that was piled beside the sink. "Leave the water in when you're done." Argh, she chastised herself internally. That's the first thing you say to him, just apologise.

"Are you finished?" He didn't even look at her as he said it.

"Yeah." Alec dried his hands and walked over to the breakfast bar to pick up her dirty dishes. He kept his composure, wearing that stony face like she meant nothing to him. Alec submerged each dish in the sink water and began to wipe them clean.

Bothered by the atmosphere between them, she stood up and crept over to him, sliding her hands under the back of his shirt. He tensed the moment her hands caressed his skin. Undeterred, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back through the fabric of his shirt.

She heard him place the dish he was drying aside. His hands covered hers and he lifted them up to place a kiss on each. Letting go of her, he turned around. She shyly peered up at him hoping to see the boy who had joined her in the shower. He leant down, tenderly cupping her face in his palm before placing a loving kiss on her lips.

The word 'sorry' was on the tip of her tongue. He didn't make her say it. He rested his forehead against hers. They gazed into each other's eyes. Max could feel his love, every day they were together. He didn't need to say it and neither did she.

"Take the day off, I'll handle Mole and Terminal City," he said putting a little breathing room between them.

"I'm fencing items today. We need the money." He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter by the sink, standing between her legs.

"I can do it, just tell me where to go," he offered, affectionately rubbing his hands on the tops of her thighs.

She tugged on his belt, nudging him closer to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It won't take long I've already planned it. You'll barely notice I'm gone." She could feel his breath on her face as she kept him close, batting her eyelids in his direction.

"I'll notice. Don't you want to sit and relax for once?" he countered, seductively kissing down her neck.

Max laughed at his method of persuasion tilting her head up so he had better access to her neck. "That's you, Alec. I enjoy getting out of Terminal City."

His lips abruptly left her skin. "If you want an adrenaline rush, how about-"

"Why don't you want me to go?" She huffed.

His hands stilled and he stood up a little straighter. "I never want you to go outside those gates."

"You think I can't handle it?"

Alec shook his head. "That's not what I said… Bigg's … he didn't think anything would happen to him either and we both saw how that ended." Max took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, reassuring him Bigg's death was not his fault. "I won't be there if it goes sideways."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can look out for myself."

"I can't help it, I always have." His eyes were full of emotion, bottom lip extra pouty, his smile completely gone. Any time he gave her that brooding expression, she tended to cave, a fact he knew all too well and used far too often to get his way.

"Only for today." He grinned from ear to ear triumphantly and she returned a smile. When Alec was happy, she found it hard not to feel the same.

"You've got some making up to do since you woke me up so early and I don't remember you asking to borrow my shirt."

Max cheekily removed the shirt she'd taken from the bathroom floor and handed it to Alec. His eyes darkened as they raked over her scantily clad body. "Well played." He threw it aside, scooped her off the counter and ran to the bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed and propped himself up to hover over her for a few seconds. "Round two's my favourite," he whispered next to her ear.

Max's body ached in desire, it was her favourite too.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Damn it!" This was the second bag to break. The rubbish she'd collected was sprawled all over the hallway floor. What good was a bag if it broke once it was full?

This was all Alec's fault, he owed her big time. Max was stuck cleaning apartments in Terminal City when she could have been out fencing items. Sitting down and relaxing hadn't exactly panned out.

She tore off two bags from the roll, double lining for extra strength. For the second time, she bent down and collected the rubbish on the floor. When she was finished, she tied the top closed and shook the bag to ensure it was sturdy this time. Two bags seemed to do the trick. Max placed the bag of garbage beside 3A's door, another apartment complete.

Next up was 3B, she walked down the corridor and twisted the door handle to enter. It wouldn't budge so she kicked the door open and stepped inside. Immediately, she was assaulted by a foul odour. "Ugh." It reeked. Max held her forearm up to her nose to lessen the smell. There was definitely something dead in this one.

"Need some help?"

The male voice startled her. She spotted Trace standing in the doorway. "I've got it covered."

He ignored her answer, taking it as an invitation and entered the apartment. She pulled the couch forward and cringed at what was revealed. His footsteps neared. She placed what looked like it used to be a cat, inside a double lined bag. "Maybe you should reconsider?" He suggested, smirking down at her.

She stood up, pulled a roll of garbage bags from the back of her jeans and pegged them at Trace. Much to her disappointment, he caught the roll before it hit his torso. "You can do this room, I'll be in the bedroom." She walked off before he could reply and make her regret the decision.

After the three bedrooms were clean, she joined him in the kitchen, it was the last room to finish.

"How'd you get stuck with this gig? I thought you were the boss around here."

Max laughed, wiping out one of the bottom kitchen cupboards. "You don't like the glamorous life I lead?"

She watched a mischievous glint dance in his eyes. He looked at her and back to the cupboard he was cleaning. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a rat carcass, letting it swing by the tail. He stared at her. "Don't even think about it," she cautioned dropping her cleaning cloth.

"What are you gonna do?" he said, undeterred.

"Kick your ass!" Max stood up edging away from him. Living rats, she could deal with but rotting carcasses were plain gross.

"I'd like to see that," he chastised.

"You will soon," her tone more serious now. Trace stalked towards her like a predator with the decaying rat in hand. She was cornered in the kitchen. "Trace!" She commanded.

"Yes, Max? You're not afraid of a little old rat, are you?"

"I warned you." When he was within reach Max kicked out her leg.

He grabbed it pinning her against the kitchen bench. "Too slow," he murmured, their faces inches apart. He flung the rat to land on her shoulder.

She squealed flicking it off. Trace chuckled at her panic and released his hold on her. He remained close keeping her wedged in the corner. She shoved his chest wanting to escape but he didn't budge. "Get away, you asshole!"

"Are we interrupting something Princess?" Max leant around Trace's torso to see Mole and Gem standing in the lounge room gawking at them. How long had they been there? What if they'd seen her lose her cool with the rat? She felt herself overbalancing, Trace's hands promptly gripped her hips to stop her from falling. His fingers rested on the exposed skin between her jeans and tank top.

They briefly locked eyes as she straightened up. Max swiftly removed his hands from her body, nobody but Alec touched her like that. He directed her a soft smile and moved away so she could join Mole and Gem.

"Alec said you might want some help. Dalton was busy so I brought Mole." Gem said.

"What's his excuse for not coming?" Max asked with her hip jutted to the side.

Mole was staring at Trace, disgust was written all over his face. "Joshua called him over."

"Why?" Max asked, there was an obvious edge to her voice, even to her own ears.

Mole's focus snapped back to Max. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, he's fine."

Trace confidently joined the group standing next to Max. Gem glanced at Trace then back to Max. "It looks like you already have help. Did you and Alec get your wires crossed?"

"We can use all the help we can get. You two can finish this level. Trace and I are going to start on the next one."

"Are we?" He challenged.

Max shot him a sidelong glance. "Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" He shrugged indifferently to the whole affair. "Then you're coming with me." She manhandled him by his jacket towards the apartment door. Max glanced back over her shoulder to see Trace smirking in Mole's direction as he tossed him a roll of garbage bags.

Trace followed Max up the internal staircase to the next level. "You want me to collect the dead animals, don't you?" She smiled knowingly, he wasn't a complete loss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Hours of cleaning apartment after apartment had left her exhausted. With all four of them working, they managed to finish the building. Alec had sent her a message before she finished cleaning to meet him and Joshua at the TC bar in an hour. She had been dreaming of kicking back with a beer all day and that time had finally arrived. She had to shower before she joined them, to scrub the stench of rotting animals off her body.

Freshly showered and wearing clean clothes Max left her apartment building. She zipped up her jacket to protect her from the cool breeze as she headed for the bar. The streets of Terminal City were lined with all types of Manticore creations, each offering unique traits for battle. New arrivals daily meant she encountered many Transgenics that were different, they were safer here than out in the world.

She saw the bar up ahead and quickened her pace, keen to warm up. Once inside the bar, her eyes darted around the room in search of Joshua and Alec. Unable to see them she ordered a drink and sat in a vacant booth.

Trace was throwing darts in the back corner of the bar. When he looked in her direction, she quickly glanced away to avoid getting caught showing any interest in his life.

Time was moving slowly as she waited for Alec and Joshua. They were more than 20 minutes late, she was starting to get worried.

"Give. It. Back." Trace's loud threatening tone sent shivers down her spine. Four Transgenics were circling around him - Two x-series, a bald guy with sharp teeth and another that looked a lot like Bigfoot.

Trace was trying to keep his cool, but his fuse would be short knowing the day they'd had. "What are you gonna do about it?" Challenged the bald transgenic, who appeared to be the ring leader. Max mused it was karma for throwing the rat on her. "You're gonna lose an eye." The group cheered in approval at the idea.

Trace had helped her out the rest of the afternoon without complaint. Max begrudgingly put her beer down and headed towards them. All eyes shot to her when she stood beside Trace. "Have we got a problem here fellas?"

"It doesn't concern you 452," The bald transgenic spat at her.

"I can handle it, Max," Trace reassured her.

Men, they could never accept help from a female. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

The two x-series traded looks and rubbed their hands together. "You think you two can take all of us?"

"Without breaking a sweat." Trace smugly answered, folding his arms across his chest to enhance his already imposing figure. Bigfoot suddenly grabbed a nearby pool cue and swung it at Max. Trace nabbed it from his grasp before it made contact with Max and shoved him back into the others. Trace snapped the pool cue in half across his knee and handed Max an end. "The big one's mine," he declared.

The two x-series moved to the tables behind them. Max and Trace positioned themselves back to back, each armed with half a pool cue as their opponents began to circle. "Game on," Trace uttered before they broke apart.

He launched himself towards Bigfoot and the x-series pair sprung forward to attack Max. She landed a few blows to each of them destroying furniture amidst the scuffle. They were quickly back on their feet and Max felt a painful tug on her hair seconds before her face was slammed into a concrete pillar. The pool cue was kicked from her hand while she was getting her bearings.

Her wrists were constrained behind her back by one while the blonde landed several punches to her stomach. Max gasped at the force behind each fist and her eyes briefly met Trace's mid-fight.

He blurred towards her attacker tackling him to the ground. Max managed to headbutt the man who had been restraining her, sending him down. Trace was pounding his fists into the blonde x series lying beneath him.

The bald transgenic charged at her with his teeth bared. She dodged and weaved the fists aimed towards her. He gripped her arm intent on biting her. She kicked him between the thighs and then into the tables nearby, smashing the wooden indoor planter box in the process.

Max spotted Bigfoot about to go after Trace who was now making sure the other x series weren't getting back in the action. She picked up her pool cue and landed a clean hit to his hairy back, breaking the pool cue in half again.

The blonde x series grimaced as he watched on from the floor where Trace had left him. He staggered to his feet and wiped his lip before he wisely walked away from the brawl. She felt powerful in that moment adrenaline running through her body.

Trace had the bald transgenic pinned to a table using his pool cue to cut off his air supply. Max watched on as he passed out, slightly worried Trace wanted him dead. He eased off, once his opponent was immobile. "Not bad..." he said beholding the carnage.

"Who knew?" Max huffed waving the onlookers away. She was normally the one breaking up brawls, not participating in them.

"I figured you'd have to be a decent fighter. You survived out here without your unit."

What did he know about her unit? "We should clean this up."

Trace picked up a few darts from amongst the rubble on the floor. "I can do it tomorrow. How about a game – 301?"

Max checked the bar for Joshua and Alec. She pulled out her phone, to find a message from Alec:

 **I'll explain when we get there.**

Knowing they weren't in trouble, she put her phone away. "One game, as a favour for taking out blondie."

Trace wore a lopsided grin and held out three darts for her. "I've played this game in a lot of bars all over America."

"It can't be too hard then," she sassed. "What are the rules?"

He laughed. "Feeling confident, I like it. Let's make a bet!" Max nodded in reply taking the darts. "The winner has to spend a full day with Mole."

She scoffed, knowing Trace was going to live to regret those words. "Sounds fair."

"Ladies first." Max moved up to the mark on the floor ready to throw her first dart. "Don't you want to know the rules?" he uttered. "301 points, start and end on a double, short and sweet."

"I got it." She shot a dart and watched it connect with the double 20 section of the board. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, that's good." Her next two shots were even better a triple 20 and a bullseye. Trace tried to look unfazed and Max chuckled to herself when his back was turned.

He scored a total of 61, leaving him trailing behind her. Max hit two more bullseyes and a double 20. "Must be beginners' luck."

"Yeah." Doubt was evident in his voice. Trace took his turn, taking more time to focus. He was a little too excited when he nailed two bullseyes. His third shot didn't stick, dropping as a result of the awkward angle at which it met the board.

Max needed 11 points to win, she hadn't missed an intended target the entire game. Double 5 and a 1. Her third shot purposefully missed the board.

Trace had landed his first two throws. He needed a bullseye to win. He released his last dart and to Max's delight, it hit the outer bullseye making her the winner.

"That was no beginners luck. You hustled me!" He pronounced, collecting his darts from the board after his final throw.

"Not exactly... you assumed I would suck and made a bet, not my problem pal," she mocked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Is Little Fella meeting us here?" Joshua asked Alec.

"That's what she said, Big Guy. I'll go get the drinks." Alec gestured for Joshua to sit in a nearby booth. He heard Max's laugh and surveyed the bar.

She was standing with Trace in the back. She was stood with her back to his chest. He had his arm resting on her shoulder as she stood in front of him. Her hands were over his, guiding him as they threw a dart together. Max joyously collected it from the board while Trace sipped on a beer. He offered the drink to her and she accepted, grinning as she drank.

Blinded by the need to make it known she was his and assert dominance Alec marched towards them. Trace held up a dart as Alec closed in. "How about a rematch?"

"You won't win, I've hustled a lot of good men, far better than you."

"I'll bet." He replied, earning a punch to his upper arm.

Time to break up the love fest, Alec mused. "Max, are you coming?" Alec nodded towards Joshua, not acknowledging Trace's presence.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him, crushing any fears he had about losing her. "Why are you so late?"

Alec took her hand in his, whispering in her ear so Trace couldn't hear, "Looks like you found someone to play with, I'm surprised you noticed?"

Max whispered back, "I notice."

"I'll make it up to you, tonight."

She laughed and jokingly pushed his chest, breaking their hands apart. "Trace, do you want to join us for drinks?" The invitation took the wind out of Alec's sails. He made no effort to hide his thoughts from Trace, directing a glare his way hoping to see the back of him.

"Nah, better things to do..." Trace sculled the rest of his beer.

"Next time," Max said. He nodded goodbye to Max as he passed. "Have fun with Mole," she yelled to his retreating figure.

Trace whirled around to shout back, "You're laughing now, but remember I can find those bags."

"You wouldn't?"

"You can't kick my ass remember," He teased with a wink as he walked out of the bar. Do they have inside jokes? Max looked over her shoulder at Alec, her smile fading when she saw him.

"Bags? What was that about?"

"Nothing." She poked her finger at his chest, "Next time don't send Mole to help me."

Trying to put Trace out of his mind he softly kissed her cheek, remaining close to her face. "Are you planning on staying home again?"

Her lips quirked up, "Don't push your luck."

He laughed and placed his hand on her lower back to angle her towards Joshua. Alec took in the broken furniture on the floor around them. "What happened here?"

"Looks like someone had a fight again." Max shrugged dismissively as they navigated around the broken tables.

A bald transgenic with messed up teeth staggered up from the rubble. "You better watch your back," he warned. Alec checked to see if he was talking to Max. She stepped forward daring the guy to make a move.

Alec put himself between the pair. "I know you're not stupid enough to threaten her."

"They won't always be around 452 and I'll be waiting, we all will be," The sharp-toothed man remarked. Alec watched him limp off into the crowd.

He looked to Max for an explanation but she was unusually tight-lipped. She started walking in Joshua's direction as if nothing happened. "Max! Did that Trace guy start a fight because I told him-"

"No… well… we both did," Max admitted coyly, continuing to walk away from him.

"How many transgenics did you two fight?"

"Four."

Four. Alec had no idea what the other three looked like. He grasped her wrist to still her in place. "Are you hurt?" She rolled her eyes at him. The blatant disregard she had for her own safety scared him. He couldn't see any visible injuries as he checked her over. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Her touch and those big brown eyes melted away his irritation. "Come on, the Big Guy's waiting."

Alec picked up the pitcher of beer he'd left behind at the bar earlier and they headed for Joshua's booth. "I leave you in Terminal City thinking it would be safer. I should have known you wouldn't play nice."

"Cat has claws," Joshua added, catching the end of the conversation when they joined him.

"I was returning a favour," Max said by way of explanation. Alec's gut told him Trace was a trouble magnet. He gestured for her to sit in the booth between him and Joshua.

"You smell good," he whispered as she sashayed past him.

Her cheeks reddened. She remembered what those words had started this morning. He wanted a repeat tonight.


End file.
